Various miniature ball game systems have been designed to mimic the interactions and activities of larger scale ball games. Examples include miniature golf sets, small indoor hoops and nets, tabletop tennis, foam darts, and other games. These games can provide entertainment in compact spaces without requiring a high level of athletic skill or preparation.
Some existing games have certain deficiencies, such as difficult assembly, reliance on specific components (for example, dedicated balls with a necessary material, weight, or sensor), or limited modes of play. As a result, the games may not be utilized very often.
The remainder of this disclosure offers solutions and improvements in this field.